Black and White
by RegularL7Square
Summary: Sakura has always been homeschooled. Now her mother is sending her to a boarding school. What will happen?
1. One Word

Black and White

**Summary:Sakura has always been home-schooled. Now her mother is sending her to a boarding school. What will happen? Romance of course. My first fanfic here. GaaSaku pairing. Written in Sakura's POV.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you ever get the feeling that people are avoiding you? I get that feeling every day. I don't only get the feeling; I actually see it happening. No one will ever talk to me or even look at me for that matter. My mother says it's because they don't understand the way I think. I say it's because they just don't like me.

If I had to use one word to describe myself I don't think I could do it. There is no one word to describe someone as strange as me. You could say I'm complex but I'm also simple. You could say that I'm strange but I'm really just as normal as anyone else here. I'm so many things that sometimes I don't recognize myself.

I don't think I know who I really am. I don't have anyone to tell me who I am except my mother and she always says, "You are who you are." That doesn't help me at all. I don't have any friends. I'm home schooled but that's not the whole reason. The main reason is how I look. I am 5"5', which is pretty normal, and have a thin, curvy figure. My hair goes past my waist and is a pale pink. My skin is even paler than my hair and my eyes are green. That's not very common where I live.

I sort of have this split personality thing going on. Somethimes I'm normal and calm, other times I'm moody and serious, and sometimes I'm angry and loud. The worst part is I never know how I'm going to act. I get mood swings all the time. One second I could be looking at something, oh let's say a flower for example, and I could be thinking, _"Oh, how beautiful," _and the next second I would be wanting to rip it out of the ground. I suppose It's because I believe that things should always change and we should look at things in more than one way. In one perspective a flower can be beautiful, and in another it can be seen as ugly and repulsive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess my mother finally realized how miserable I was here, because one day, right out of nowhere, she comes up to me and says, "Go pack Sakura. I'm sending you to a real school."

The first thoughts that went through my mind were, _"Why would she just spring this on me so suddenly? What kind of school will it be? I doubt I'm going to fit in."_

My mother must have seen the panic in my eyes because she said, "Don't worry Sakura. It's going to be a wonderful experience for you." I seriously doubted that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if it was too short. I was just trying to get my idea started. If you didn't get what I was trying to say then you could just tell me and I'll re-write it. Also if you could tell me if there's any grammatic mistakes that would be very much appreciated. So please r&r for me. **


	2. The Goddess and The Dragon

Black and White

The Goddess and The Dragon

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto (I forgot to do this in the last chapter)**

**Summary: Sakura has always been home-schooled. Now her mother is sending her to a boarding school. What will happen? Romance of course. My first fanfic here. GaaSaku pairing. Written in Sakura's POV.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me two buses and a train to finally get to the school. All I had brought with me was my guitar, which I took everywhere, and my simple suitcase filled mostly with clothes. My mother had given me money and I had that in my jeans pocket.

I was very impressed with the building, the top in particular. It was a crooked spire, which gave the whole place a sort of past century Gothic look. The building itself had a Romanesque Cathedral architect design. It really creeped me out, but at the same time fascinated me.

Standing in front of the school I began to feel nervous. This place was huge! I could only guess at how many people would be attending. And to make matters worse I had arrived in the middle of the school year.

"Hmm, okay let's go in there and act like we've done it a thousand times." I said to myself. Making sure my guitar was strapped to my back securely, I grabbed my suitcase and started to walk along the sidewalk leading towards the entrance.

When I reached the front door I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or just go in. I decided on the latter, but did so hesitantly. Pushing open one of the giant double doors I stepped inside the dimly lit corridor.

The inside of the place was even more spectacular than the outside. There were pillars lined up on either side of the hall way trailing all the way to the end. On my left there was a huge arched doorway leading to another hall lined with doors. On my right I could see the beginnings of a spiral staircase leading high up to the next floor and those beyond that.

Since there was no one to ask for directions I decided to go straight forward. Walking down the hall I saw many paintings. Some were scenery, others people, and still others were of mystical beings. One painting in particular caught my eye. It was one of a fierce dragon breathing fire into the stars. Upon his back was a beautiful woman, it seemed a goddess of some sort. She was leaning into the dragon and smiling in a soft, enchanting way, as though she knew some sort of secret that no one else knew. Perhaps she did, I thought.

Suddenly I heard a loud bell sound. Spinning around I saw kids running all around coming out of every door the building had, it seemed. People were running and screaming. I wondered what they were doing in such an unorganized fashion. I pressed myself to the wall behind me to keep from getting trampled and squeezed my eyes shut to block out the noise.

"Hey, what are you doing _there_? Shouldn't you be going to class?" I opened my eyes and saw a boy standing there, just staring at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and wore simple blue jeans and an orange T- shirt. "Hello? Are you okay?"

I remembered he had asked me a question so I tried my best to answer. "Um, well I'm just trying not to get crushed, and no, I'm new here." I said.

"Oh, so _you're _the girl Tsunade was talking about. Right?"

I had no idea who Tsunade was or anything else he was talking about for that matter. I just gave him a blank look and said, "I don't know."

"Well have no worries!" he said in an excited tone. "I'll help you get to the office so we can get you everything you need."

"O...kay?" I said, sort of freaked out my his sudden outburst. "So what's your name?" I asked. Apparently this is what he was hoping I would ask because he got even more excited and shouted out, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" I could only nod my head in understanding at this. He then turned to me and said, "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno," I replied bluntly. "Oh," he said, his voice changing back to normal. "So, where do you come from?" he asked. "Well I live in Iwagakure if that's what you mean." "Oh, really? I live in Konohagakure." I just nodded, not really wanting to talk at the moment. I guess he caught my mood, because he stopped trying to make a conversation.

It turned out that I wasn't too far off from the office. It was only a couple doors up and a few over. We went into the waiting area on the left of the door. There were two benches, side by side, against the wall. Naruto took a seat on one of the benches so I sat down too. We waited for about five minutes when the door opened and two boys came out. The first one had blueish hair cut short and spiked up in the back. He had black eyes and light skin. He walked out fast and acted as though he were angry.

The second boy came out slower. He had an easy stride as though he didn't have a care in the world. His short hair was blood red and stood in a spiky disarray. His eyes were a dull shade of jade green and his skin was even paler than the boy before him. Above his left eye was a tattoo of the kanji for love. He was dressed in all black with chains strapped to his pants. As he walked by he looked at me and stared straight into my eyes. It seemed like that moment lasted for hours when, in reality, it was only a second.

I still stared at him when he turned around and kept on walking. "Hey, Sakura, c'mon." Naruto said. Tearing my gaze away form the red head's back I stood up and followed Naruto into the office.

Upon our entrance a sandy blond haired woman lifted her head and said, "Ah, Naruto, what do you need?" Naruto looked at me and said, "Uh, this is Sakura and she says she's new here." "Oh, of course! The new girl! Well Ms. Sakura, was it? Ah, well come here and I'll give you your room and your schedule." I walked over to her and she gave me a manila envelope and a folded sheet of white paper.

"The piece of paper is your map of the school and your room number. The envelope has your classes and teachers and the bell schedule. I have an assigned person to show you around the school," Naruto frowned at that, "And if you have any problems you can ask said person. If that person cannot help you, you can come to me. Did you get all of that?" I nodded my head yes. "Good. Now, let's see." She began to search through a drawer full of folders. Finally she pulled one out and opened it. "Well, it seems that your roommate _and _your guide will be Gaara Sabaku."

"What?! She has to room with a guy? And why does it have to be _him _of all people?" Naruto shouted. I wondered what made him say the word 'him' so vehemently.

"Yes Naruto. She does. And because that is the only room on the floor that she needs to be on that has a vacancy. So will you please calm down?" Tsunade glared at him effectively.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled. "So," Tsunade said, "Sakura you are free to go to our room and unpack. You don't have to go to classes today since they're almost over anyway, and we will allow you to be late tomorrow, but that's all. Understand?" Again, I nodded yes, "Good, good, now you can go."

I walked back out into the hall and looked at my folded paper. It said I needed to go to room C:321. Naruto looked over my shoulder and said, "Do you want me to show you where that is?" I looked up and smiled at him and said, "Yes, that would be great, thanks." We started to walk back down the way we came. When we reached the main entrance Naruto turned toward the spiral staircase. He said, "Your room is on the third floor."

I said nothing and kept following him. We went up the two flights of stairs needed and turned right. We walked untill we found a door on the left side of the hall labled C:321. When we got there I could tell Naruto was reluctant to leave. Finally he said a simple, "Be careful." and left.

I wonder what he meant by that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that was long enough. Sorry that this chapter had almost ****no**** Gaara. I at least put him in a little. He will be in the next chapter, I promise. If you had any problems with this chapter please let me know in a review. Also I'm planning on making Sakura cut her hair short. Should I? r&r please.**


	3. Hey Gaara

Black and White

Hey Gaara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Used's song Blue and Yellow**

**Summary: Sakura has always been home-schooled. Now her mother is sending her to a boarding school. What will happen? Romance of course. My first fanfic here. GaaSaku pairing. Written in Sakura's POV.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was laying on the unmade bed on the left side of the room, hanging upside down, staring at the door.

"Huh," I sighed. I had been here by myself for an hour now. I thought my roommate would be here by now. That Tsunade person had said classes were almost over, so I assumed . . .

"Hmm, maybe he has a busy social life or something." I said out loud to myself. Shrugging, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Who has a busy social life?"

"Gah!" I yelled as my eyes snapped open and I saw a figure in the doorway.

"Oh, hello." I said. I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean I was a stranger in this boy's room. What does one say in this situation?

"I asked you a question." He said in a monotone voice. Well at least he's not surprised.

"Uh, I thought that you had a busy social life." I was trying hard not to laugh. I found the situation very comical for some reason.

"Hn, hardly." He said in a harsh voice. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, Tsunade said that classes were almost over when I was in the office and that was over an hour ago. So I thought you must have been with your friends."

All I could see of him was a dark silhouette of his body, but I could tell that that made him have some sort of a reaction. Wether it was good or bad I didn't know. With that said he came in the room.

As he walked in the room I sat up to get a better look at him. My eyes widened in shock. He was the red head form the hall. He walked over to the other bed and put his things down. Then, turning to me he said, "So, you're Sakura Haruno?" "Mm- hm." "Well, listen Haruno. This is _my _room and you will treat it accordingly. You will follow all the rules I have and there will be no arguing. Got that?"

"Yes." I suppose that these rules are fare. He had been here first and he had a right to make the rules. Besides, as long as they aren't unreasonable I don't see any problem.

"Good, now the rules are: 1. No annoying me. 2. No other people in the room, besides you and me. 3. No loud noises. and 4. Keep your things on your side and I'll keep mine on mine."

"Okay then, that sounds fair." I had no problem with this. I was already used to most of this anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bored. After Gaara told me the rules he didn't say one word. He had been in here for half an hour already and hadn't even tried to strike up a decent conversation. All he did was read a book. Well I guess that's what I get for not talking to that Naruto kid. Hmm, Naruto. He had talked about Gaara as though he were poison. I wonder why.

"Hey Gaara," I said. He looked up at me to signal he was listening. "Why does Naruto not like you?" No answer. I waited a few minutes. Still no answer. "Hey Gaara," I tried again. He looked up at me again. "What are you reading?" No answer again. "Hey Gaara," I said for the third time. "What?" he shouted, obviously angry. I smiled in triumph.

"What's so funny?" He asked me in a threatening whisper. I just kept smiling and said, "I got you to talk finally."

"Hn," he said. I guess. Is 'hn' even a word? "Stop talking to me."

I just nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara," He didn't look up. "Hey Gaara," I tried a little louder. I think he's ignoring me. "Hey Gaara!" I shouted. "What!?" He shouted right back. I smiled at my second victory and asked, "Do you know where I can take a shower?"

He only glared at me. "Well?" I said. Rolling his eyes he said, "Down the hall and to the right." I smiled, grabbed my things, and left.

When I reached the bathroom there was no one there. I was glad for that. I stripped and got in. Letting the warm water cleanse my body I felt all my stress and worry wash away. Suddenly I felt like singing. I hurried up and finished my shower so I could go back to my room and get my guitar.

When I got out I put on a simple pair of back pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I put my towel around my hair so I could brush when I got back.

When I got back Gaara was still reading. Walking over to the table beside my bed I got my hair brush and took off the towel. Grimacing at the thought of brushing all of my hair I set to work. About half way through my arm started to ache.

"Hey Gaara, you wanna help me brush my hair?" I asked with a grin.

"No." He said shortly.

Deciding that I liked this game I continued, "Aw, c'mon Gaara. Please?" I said as sweet as possible.

"You're really pushing it girl." He said between clinched teeth.

"Fine, I'll do it by myself." I huffed.

"Good." He said in that same old boring voice.

Just as he started reading again I said, "Hey Gaara, should I cut my hair?"

"Gah! I don't know! It's your friggin hair. Do what you want with it." He yelled, exasperated.

"Fine, I was only asking you a question. No need to yell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later I had my hair brushed out all the way. I was sitting cross- legged with my guitar in my lap. I had already finished tuning it and I was thinking on what to play.

"Hey Gaara," I said slowly, "Would you mind if I played my guitar?" "I don't care." I smiled and kept thinking. "Hm, hey Gaara what should I play?" "I don't know."

Then it hit me. The perfect song to play. I started to strum out the notes and then began to hum. Eventually I started to sing.

**And it's all in how you mix the two  
And it starts just where the light exists  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
And it burns a hole  
Through everyone that feels it**

**Well your never gonna find it  
If you're looking for it  
Won't come your way  
Well you'll never find it  
If you're looking for it  
**

**  
Should've done something but I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you  
**

**  
And you never would have though in the end  
How amazing it feels just to live again  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
It burns a hole through everyone that feels it  
**

**  
Should've said something but I've said it enough  
By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste some time with you**

"I love that song." I said to myself. Putting my guitar back in my bag I felt someone staring. I looked up at Gaara and found his eyes on me. "What?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"Nothing." He said. "So are you going to be in music class?" He asked all casual.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked him with a sly smile. He looked up and saw me smiling at him like that and just said, "Hn." Laughing I shook my head and said, "This is going to be interesting." I could see his slight smile even with his head down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I don't know if I like this chapter or not. It was sort of repetitive. Well I thought so anyways. If you don't like it I could re- write it. Well anyways r&r for me and tell me what you think. Oh and I tried to make it longer. I still don't think it's long enough. The classes and all of that will be in the next chapter. And also please tell me what you think about the song. Because if you didn't like me putting it in there I won't do it again. Also could you comment about the spacing?**


	4. First Day

Black and White

First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: Sakura has always been home-schooled. Now her mother is sending her to a boarding school. What will happen? Romance of course. My first fanfic here. GaaSaku pairing. Written in Sakura's POV.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. "I wonder where he went." I said.

"Thinking out loud again?" I heard form the doorway. Sighing, I sat up and said, "Do you always have to sneak up on me?" he only shrugged and answered, "Yeah, pretty much. And to answer your first question I was taking a shower."

Only then did I notice his wet hair. Well, I sure looked stupid. All I said to save myself further embarrassment was "Oh." Then, to fill the awkward silence I asked, "So how did you sleep?" "I didn't." "Oh. Why not?" "I never sleep. I have insomnia."

I really felt like a jerk. But then again how was I supposed to know. Well, maybe if I had really looked then I would have noticed the black circles around his eyes. How could I be so blind? Well I never really had a chance to get a good look at his face. What about in the hall when your eyes met?

Right in the middle of insulting myself Gaara said, "Hurry up and get dressed. I have to take you on a tour of the school before classes start." Right. I had forgotten that.

Still tired, I got up slowly and stretched. "Hey, how come there's no bathrooms in the actual rooms?" I asked him with a scowl. "That's only on this floor." He said matter-of-factly.

Sighing for the millionth time that morning I got my things and headed towards the bathroom. When I got there it was empty again. I bet that was because we were up early so the tour wouldn't make us late. I changed into a pair of faded bell-bottoms and put on a black plaid skirt over them, with a red tank-top shirt and a black jacket left unzipped over that. After I had my clothes on I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to get my shoes and bag.

When I got back I reached under my bed and grabbed my steel toed combat boots. After I put them on I grabbed my guitar, strapped it on to my back, and picked up my binder with all the papers Tsunade gave me. Smiling toward Gaara I said, "Are you ready?" "Hn" was my answer. He got up and started to walk toward the door.

Once we were in the hall he turned to me and said, "This is the Junior class's hall. Everyone who attends eleventh grade is in here. That hall to your left is where all the weight rooms and exercising equipment is. Also the caffetirea is there. As you know to the right is the wash rooms. Any questions?" I only shook my head no as we walked toward the staircase. "The Sophmores have the second floor, and the Freshmen and staff have the first floor. On the fourth floor are the Seniors and the very top floor are the class rooms."

With that said we walked up the stars to the top floor. "Okay," he said, "Give me your schedule and I'll show you your classes." I handed it to him and he scanned it quickly. "Okay, c'mon." He walked straight, then turned at the third hall. "All of your classes are in this hall, except P.E. and Music. Those are on the first floor." He handed me back my schedule and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" I called after him. "To class." he replied rather bluntly. "Oh." I said sadly.

Gaara looked back at me and saw my sad expression. Letting out an exasperated sigh he walked over to me. "What's wrong now?" He said. "Well," I started. I didn't really know why I was sad. Perhaps it was because the only person I sort of knew wasn't going to be with me. "I just figured we would have the same class was all." I finished lamely. Rolling his eyes he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the paper in my hands. It said my home room and english class were both Kakashi. Looking around I found the class about three doors down. I walked inside and looked around. There were five rows with six desks in each. In front of those was a bigger desk. At the back of the room was a chalkboard with nothing on it but dust. Not wanting to take someones seat I stood against the wall and waited for the bell to ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and kids piled in. I pushed myself against the wall so as not to be ran over. I was still new at this and didn't know how to act. When the second bell rang all the kids sat in their seats. Then I heard, "Sakura! Hey Sakura! Over here! It's Naruto!" Sure enough there he was. And he was running towards me.

He jumped and crashed into me in some sort of suffocating embrace. I had to take a few steps backwards to keep my balance. "Naruto," I gasped out, "I can't breathe." He immediately let go. Grinning he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about him." I heard an amused voice to the right of me. Turning I saw the boy that had been on the office with Gaara yesterday. His black eyes were alight with curiosity as he looked at me. Smiling I said, "Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind." Just as the boy was about to reply a man with a mask covering half of his face and white hair that stood on end walked in.

"Sasuke, Naruto, have a seat." Then turning to me he said, "Hello. I'm Kakashi. You must be Sakura Haruno." I nodded. "Good. Your seat will be by Hinata back there." He pointed toward a girl with blue-black hair and a white jacket. Her eyes were white with no pupils. They looked like pearls. She put up her hand to confirm who she was and I went and sat down in the empty desk beside her.

Aranging my guitar to lean against my desk I smiled at her and she put her head down. Grimacing I turned my head toward the front. The class passed fairly quickly. All we did was read from the text books and do chapter reviews. When the bell rang Naruto ran up to me and asked, "So what's your next class?" Looking at my paper I saw that it was Math with Anko. I told him and he said, "Sasuke has that class too. I don't though. Maybe we'll have another class together later." He grinned and walked into the hall.

I waked out too and went to my Math class. I stood against the wall again and waited for the teacher. Looking around I saw Sasuke in the back, looking at me. I immediately dropped my eyes to the floor. There was something I didn't like about that boy.

Right when the bell rang a woman who looked to be in her twenties walked in. She had her blue-black hair back in a spiky bun and was wearing a mesh shirt with a jacket over it. She walked over to me and said, "Haruno, take a seat anywhere." Then she turned and started qriting on the chalkboard. I walked over to an empty seat in the corner, leaned my guitar against it, and sat down.

All that period we coppied equasions from the board and solved them. They were easy questions for me, but I could tell some of the other kids were struggling. I finished half way through the period and decided to draw the rest of it. Taking out my paper and pencil I started to draw a demon. It had long arms and sharp teeth and it was holding a broken mirror. It had broken angel wings and blood covering parts of it's body.

Right when I finnished the picture the bell rang. I put all my things back in my binder grabbed my guitar and got up. Looking down at my schedule I saw that my next class was History with Iruka. I walked into the class and stood against the wall _once again._ When the bell rang the teacher walked in. He had a scar going across the bridge of his nose and a spiky pony tail. He just motioned me to sit so I took the closest desk. Looking around I didn't see anyone I knew.

During that class we discussed maps. Maps of Japan, China, Korea, Scandinavia, ect. When the bell rang I gathered all my things and looked at my schedule for the twentieth time that day. It said that it was lunch time. Smiling I headed towards the place where Gaara had said the caffeteria was. While I was walking I saw Naruto and Sasuke going where I was going.

Not wanting to have to talk to anyone I hurried up and went in. I stood in line and got my trey. Looking around I spotted an empty table. I went over and sat down. When I started eating someone's trey dropped down in front of mine. Looking up I saw that boy Sasuke. Forwning I slid back in my seat.

He only smirked and sat down. "So," he began, but he was suddenly on the floor. Looking up to see what happened I saw Gaara. And he wasn't happy either. "What the hell?" Sasuke spat. Gaara only glared and said, "I suggest you leave." Sasuke smirked again and said, "And why is that?" "I don't want to have to kill you." Gaara said between clenched teeth.

Sasuke said "Yeah right." got up and walked away.

Gaara untensed and sat down where Sasuke had been sitting. Seeing me smile he asked, "What are you smiling about?"

I laughed a little and said, "Oh, it's just that I really didn't want him to sit by me. So thanks I guess."

He gave me a look that said 'You're crazy' and said, "Hn."

The rest of lunch went smoothly. I asked Gaara a millon questions and he either said "Hn" or didn't respond. I never really expected an answer anyways though.

When the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, I sighed. I had to depart with Gaara again. I _really _didn't want to this time. Pushing these thoughts aside I got my things and headed to the hall. Glancing over I looked to see what my next class was. Science with Orochimaru. I really hoped Sasuke wasn't in that class.

When I entered the room the teacher as already in there. I was the only one besides him in there. Instead of standing by the wall I sat in a random seat. Orochimaru said nothing so I stayed in the desk. As the kids piled in I looked to see if I knew anyone. By the time the bell had rung I hadn't recognized anyone. Smiling in relief I looked to the front.

The class passed so _slow._ The Orochimaru man had such a slow accent. He didn't give us any work either. He only talked and tlaked and _talked._ I bet he could find a way to make even the most exciting topic boring. When the bell rang I jumped up qickly and grabbed my things. I was scared that if I stayed in the room too long the boringness would rub off on me.

Only when I was a few classes away did I take the chance to slow down and look at my next class. P.E. with Gai. That was all the way down the stairs on the first floor. Rolling my eyes I started to run. I ran down the stairs and all the way down the main hall. I looked arounsd frantically for the room. Where's it at, where's it at? There! I finally spotted it. I ran in the doors and went to find the teacher.

I found him quickly. Unfortunately. He was wearing a green jumpsuit thing and his black hair had a bowl cut. That wasn't even the worst part. His eyebrows were _huge and bushy!_

He looked over at me and shouted, "Ah, new youthfull student! You must be Sakura. Well, we need to get you a uniform. Lee!" he called out. Then a boy my age that looked _just like Gai _ran over and said, "Yes Gai, my ever youthful teacher." "Go get this girl a uniform." "Yes!" running over to the closet Lee got me a uniform consisting of plain black shorts and a white shirt. He also pulled out a pair of white tennish shoes and socks. "This is your uniform. You will take it and wash it on the weekends and you have to wear it every day. Now go change and we'll begin class."

I went and changed and came out. Everyone was standing in random places so I just stayed where I was. Then Gai yelled, "Okay my youthful students, we will run twenty laps around the gym, then we will do one hundred push-ups and then we will do two hundred sit-ups. When you complete that you can do whatever you want for the rest of class. Now begin!"

Everyone started to run so I followed suit. We ran the twenty laps, did the push-ups, did the sit-ups, and had ten minutes untill we ahd to go change back. I looked around to find someone to talk to and guess who I saw? Sasuke and Naruto. But also I saw Gaara! He was standing by himself againt a wall. I smiled and started to walk over to him.

Before I could reach him Sasuke was by me. "Hey Sakura. What's up?" he asked me. "Uh, just walking." I said in a bored voice. While I walked to Gaara Sasuke talked to me and I ignored him.

When we finally got to the wall I just leaned on it next to Gaara without saying a word. He looked over at me witha peculure look in his eye. I smiled over at him and he turned his head. All the while Sasuke just glared at Gaara. We stood like that untill Gai said it was time to change. Silently we all went to the dressing rooms.

While I dresses no one said word to me. When I was fully clothed I walked back out into the gym. Spotting Gaara in the same place as last time I ran over to him. "Hey Gaara, what's your next class?" I asked him. "Music class." He said in monotone voice. My eyes lit up as I said, "Really? Me too! Now we have two classes together!" "Hn."

When the bell rang I followed Gaara to the music room. When we got there he told me I could sit anywhere. I sat beside him and looked at my schedule. It said the music teacher was Kurenai. Just then a young woman with brown wavy hair and red eyes walked in. She smiled at me and said, "Welcome to music class. It's so nice to have you."

When the bell rang all the kids took a seat. Sasuke was also in this class. I scrunched my nose at the sight of him and Gaara grinned slightly. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. I giggled and looked towards the teacher.

Music class was a mix of things. The teacher told me we would do book work some days, work on the fine arts of music other days, and still others we would practice our field of music. That day was a book work day.

When class was over I gathered my things and turned to Gaara. "So, Gaara what do you usually do when classes are over?" I asked him. "I go back to my room." and with that he turned and walked away.

I followed him out. Thinking to myself I suddenly wondered why everyone was so nice to me. Back in my own village I was considered a freak and everyone hated me. Here no one did. Maybe it was because they didn't know me. I mean they hadn't really had a chance to see the full broadness of my personality. Lost in deep thought I didn't notice when Gaara stopped, so I ran into him. Looking up startled I saw the reason of the abrupt halt.

Sasuke stood in the middle of our way with his arms crossed. "What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara asked in a dangerous voice. Sasuke smirked and said, "I'm going to pay you back for what you did at lunch."

Gaara just walked by him and so did I. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded as we walked off.

Once we reached the room I said, "Do how your day?" "Hn." "Well," I continued, "My day was good."

He looked at me and said, "I really don't care."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Sorry it took me a few days to update. My computer was messing up. Well anyways r&r for me please.


	5. Discontinued?

Black and White

**Discontinued?**

**I'm thinking about discontinuing my story. I don't know if I should though. What do you think?**


	6. Gotcha!

Black and White

Gotcha!

**I was kidding about discontinuing. I only wanted some critisizm and also I wanted to see what would happen and who **_**really **_**liked the story. I will continue it soon.**


	7. Sakura's True Colors

Black and White

Sakura's True Colors

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**A/N: I'm back! With a real chapter. Okay so sorry for the Psychobilly Freakout about discontinuing. It was all fake.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after the whole 'how was your day' thing I was sitting on my bed and Gaara was reading. I think the book was glued to his hands. Feeling spontanious I jumped up and ran over to him.

Grabbing his book I spun around and held it open in one hand, striking a dramatic pose. "I guess you _can _put it down." I said in a mock surprised voice. Turning to him I smiled and sat down in front of him. "So," I said in an exagerated voice, "Is the book good?" He only glared. I could tell I was pushing it but I honestly didn't care. I reached out and poked him in the chest and said, "_Well?_"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. "Never touch me again." He breathed into my ear. I pressed against his torso and asked in a seductive whisper, "Why not?" He pushed me away and I stood up.

I jumped up onto the big table that held the telephone. I held the book open to the page where he was last reading and skimmed over it. Grinning I cliked my tongue at him and said, "Reading about murderers?" Then, laughing, I spun in slow circles. Gaara stood up and started to walk towards me.

I jumpped off the table and landed right in front of him. Backing up I sang

**Swing Low, Sweet Chariot  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home;  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home**.

Giggling I asked, "So, Gaara. What's going on in your head? What are your deepest thoughts? What are your dark secrets, hidden in the back of your mind, locked in a steel cage, hidden from the world?" Then in a completely serious voice I asked, "What are your _memories?_" I had crossed the line. His hands balled into fists and he walked toward me. He grabben my shoulders and slammed my back against the wall.

My eyes went wide with excitement, for I loved a good fight and that pain that came with it, and he said in a raspy voice, "Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about."

I smiled a maniac grin and pushed him hard into the table. Then I threw his book and hit him. He lunged at me and hit me hard in the side of the face making me snap my head to the side but not hard enough to bruise. His nostrils were flared in anger when I turned my head back to him.

"If I were you I wouldn't try that again." I said in a low and dangerous tone. He lifted his hand as though to stike me again and I grabbed it and bent his fingers back as far as they could go.

His other hand shot out and grasped my neck, choking me. I guess he expected me to let go but I only pushed harder. He let go of my throaght and I pushed him down to his knees. "Don't do it again." I repeated and let go. He stood and grabbed his hurt hand.

He looked at me with a mix of surprise, anger, and admiration. "You're the first person to ever stand up to me and actually do something." He said in a surprised tone. Smiling I said, "Well, aren't I special."

Narrowing his eyes he bent down and picked up his book. "Yeah, I guess you are." He said and walked out of the room.

I let out a breath of relief. I was glad he didn't stay. Why did I always have to do that? Go and push things and ruin everything. I really was sorry for doing that to him. Blinking slowly I went and curled up under the covers on his bed.

I snuggled down into his blankets and dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke slowly. I stayed curled up and opened my eyes. Everything was a blur for a few moments until my vision came back. What I saw startled me. Gaara was sitting on the bed next to me. And he was just staring at me.

I blinked multiple times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When he was still there I said in a sleep fogged voice, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to upset you so much."

He looked at me with calm eyes and said, "It's okay." I smiled and let out a yawn. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Eight o'clock" Sighing I sat up. "I better go take a shower."

I got up, grabbed my toiletries and went to the wash room.

This time there were people in there. A bunch of girls were there, just standing. They crowded around a girl with a blond pony tail and blue eyes. "And then, he sat in front of me!" she squealed in an excited voice. She started to laugh but stopped when she saw me. "Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno" I said. Snorting she said back, "Well, it's good _you're _the new girl. Now I don't have any new competition for Sasuke." and with that they all left. I laughed at her sad attempt to insult me and got in the shower. When I was done I got dressed and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and started to brush my overly long hair. When I finnished that I looked at Gaara and asked him, "Hey Gaara do you know where I can get a hair cut?" He looked at me with mischief and asked me, "How short do you want it?" Thinking quickly I replied, "A little passed my shoulders." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"I'll cut it for you." Before I could protest he grabbed my hair and pulled t straitght out, making every strand taught. Quickly he swiped the blade from under it and cut off a foot and a half of hair. He handed me my detatched hair and let go of my shortened hair.

"Is it staight?" I asked panicked. "I have to go look at it." I said and started to look for a mirror. I found one under my bed and brough it in front of my face.

To my surprise it _was _straight. And I looked better. I walked over and threw my severed hair in the trash can. "Thank you Gaara." I chirped in a sweet voice. "Hn."

I wanted to hug him but I remembered that he didn't like to be toutched.

Gaara walked out of the room and I went to my bed. Sitting crossed legged I picked up my guitar and started to play.

**who do you carry the torch for my young man?  
do you believe in anything?  
do you carry it around just to burn things down?  
**

**  
meet me tonight on the turnpike, my darling  
'cause we believe in everything,  
if we sweat all these debts then we're sure to drown   
so we'll strap ourselves up to this engine now,  
with a God that we found laying under the backseat.  
**

**  
what did you learn tonight?  
shouting so loud you barely see,  
you're this broken thing,  
you're a voice that never sings, that's what i say.  
you were freezing over hell,  
you were bringing on the end; you do so well...  
you can only blame yourself, that's what i say...  
**

**  
all that you've taught is to ignore the things I was showing  
and sweep me under the rug,  
you're beating with a book everyone that book tells you to love,  
there is an ember in the heart of the kiln and its burning hot with love,  
burning out the centre 'til there's nothing but dust,  
rolling me with care into your cigarette,   
'cause the God i believe in never worked on a campaign trail.  
**

**  
what did you learn tonight?  
shouting so loud you barely see,  
you're this broken thing,  
you're a voice that never sings, that's what i say.  
you were freezing over hell,  
you were bringing on the end; you do so well...  
you can only blame yourself, that's what i say...  
**

**  
who do you carry that torch for my young man?  
do you believe in anything?  
do you carry it around just to burn things to the ground?  
**

**  
what did you learn tonight?  
shouting so loud you barely see,  
(feels like we could escape, I don't mind throwing away the filthy silver song.)  
you're this broken thing,  
you're a voice that never sings, that's what i say.  
(if you try running the maze of your lies it's too hard to save, if you've thrown out everyone.)  
you were freezing over hell,  
you were bringing on the end; you do so well...  
you can only blame yourself, that's what i say...**

Looking up I saw Gaara in the doorway staring at me. When he saw me look back at him he blinked and looked away. I winked at him and put my guitar up. "Did you like it?" I asked casually. "Hn." I laughed and layed down. Watching him walk across the room I blushed. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and no shirt. He looked good, I had to admit.

He turned out the lights and got into bed. "Good night Gaara." I said. "Hn." I laughed and curled up, and let the realm of sleep slowly take over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I thought this chapter was sorta weird. And short. I hope you liked it though. Again I'm sorry for the joke. I personally found it funny though. Sorry again. r&r for me if you're not too mad.**


	8. Saturday With Gaara

Black and White

Saturday With Gaara

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**a/n: I drew a pic of Sakura with her hair cut short. Also I drew another with her hair up. The links are on my profile thing. Please comment them when and if you review. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday, which meant no classes. When I woke up it was nine a.m. I looked around to find an empty room. I got up quickly but stopped once I was in a sitting position. I suddenly remembered the day before. Gaara had cut my hair.

I jumped up quickly and grabbed my hand mirror. I looked into it and saw that my hair really was short. And it looked good. Smiling I got my bath things and decided to take a shower. I walked out and headed down the hall.

When I entered the bathroom I saw that same blond girl with the ponytail only she was alone this time. She sneered at me and left. Rolling my eyes I stripped and stepped into the shower.

It felt strange washing my short hair. My hair had always been long. But it was a nice strange. Like when you try a new food and you like it. That's what it felt like. Only on my head. Does that make sense?

When I was done with the shower I dressed in a simple grey hoodie with a black shirt underneath and some jeans that were ripped at the knees.

I went to the closet and got some shoes. I put on plain black low top chucks. Deciding I didn't want the same old hairstyle I pulled my hair up into a spiky ponytail. Smiling at my new look I walked into the hall.

It was dark in the hall and no one was there. It seemed like a scene form a horror movie. Shivering I headed towards the staircase. I heard the shuffle and chatter of human life as I neared it. When I was finally facing it I saw a crowd of people. I got closer to see what was going on. What I saw didn't surprise me.

Sasuke and Gaara were in the center of the crowd and both looked ready to fight. Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand though. A lot of the people were on his side and I don't think they would hesitate to step in and help.

Smirking I walked up and slid through the crowd. I stepped beside Gaara and asked, "What's up?" He looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Sasuke asked Gaara. What? His girl? Eww.

Gaara saw my disgusted expression and gave a shadow of a grin. Sasuke came over and tried to grab my arm. "Hey, back off!" I said forcefully. He still reached for me so I pushed him. "Playing hard to get?" he asked me in an amused voice. I think this boy is flat out stupid.

Once again he reached for me. By then I had gotten tired of his antics so I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back, and slammed him against the wall. "I'm not your girl, got it?" Smirking once more he said, "Not yet, but you will be." Now I was not only annoyed but I was mad. I pulled him away from the wall and continued with slamming it back again, only harder than the first time.

Just then that blond girl, who seemed to be everywhere, ran up to the hurt boy and said, "You can't do that to him! He's Sasuke Uchiha!" I looked at her and said in a voice you use on kindergartners, "I just did." Then I spun around, took Gaara's hand despite his death glare and walked down the stairs.

"So Gaara, what do you do on the weekends?" I asked, wanting to know what we could do to liven up the day. I was still holding his hand even when were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I read." He said in his same old boring monotone voice.

Frowning I asked, "Is that all you _ever _do?" He nodded a fraction. Narrowing my eyes I asked, "Why?"

"Because." He said in a finalizing voice, only I wasn't done. "Because _why?_" I asked, hoping to annoy him to the point of surrender.

"Just because." He said in a slightly angered tone. Smiling that I got _some sort _of response, if only slight, I changed the subject. "What are we allowed to do for fun?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. Sighing he responded, "We can go into town, stay here and study, exercise, play sports, and basically anything else we normally do on school days, or we can go out into the country." Intrigued I asked, "What's 'the country'?"

I could tell he was loosing patience, but still he answered my question. "It's just a bunch of land to the west of the school. You know, hills, valleys, grass, all that stuff." "Can we go?" I asked in a shy voice. Suddenly I was self-conscious around him. For no reason at all. Maybe it was the fact that I was still holding his hand. But still I didn't let it go.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Whatever." I took that as a yes and proceeded to drag him outside. "Lead the way." I said and threw out my hand, that wasn't holding his, for dramatic effect. He gave me a disapproving look and started to walk.

It was a quiet. long walk. It took us almost an hour to get there, but only because I was dragging my feet. I stopped to look at _everything. _Every tree, every flower, and, it seemed, every leaf. Finally, exasperated, Gaara asked, "Do you want to get there or not?" I widened my eyes and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Yes." For some strange reason I didn't want him to be mad at me. Pushing aside my strange thoughts I continued behind him, still gripping his hand firmly. Why is he letting me do that? That torrent of questions came back after only being gone for mere seconds.

Lost in my quandary I didn't notice when Gaara stopped so I ran right smack into him, and would have fell if it weren't for him helping me keep my balance. "Sorry" I mumbled. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We're here." He said, as though nothing had happened. Looking up I saw the most breathtaking scene. There was a field of tall green grass just ahead, and beyond that were gently rolling hills dotted with beautiful purple wildflowers and there was a crystal clear stream winding its way beside the whole landscape. "Oh wow." I said in a stunned whisper. I tore my eyes away from the marvelous beauty to look at Gaara's face. He looked impassive and cold as always.

Suddenly I had a thought. Why wasn't anyone else here? When I voiced my question Gaara said, "No one ever comes here. They're too busy with their modern day lives to have time for it." His answer made me have another question. "Do _you _ever come here?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and said, "No."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything looked so magical with the suns golden rays on it. I only wondered what it looked like under the moon light. I gave a contented sigh and rolled onto my stomach. I was laying in the tall grass, just taking in all the beauty. Gaara was somewhere close but I didn't know exactly where. Suddenly having the want to know I sat up and looked around.

There he was. Sitting on a big white rock by the stream. He had a distant look on his face, almost a happy expression. I smiled to myself. I was glad that he could find even a small amount of pleasure that day. I layed back down on my stomach and rested my head on my arms.

I had a billion questions for Gaara. I wanted to know why he never did anything but read, why he had no friends at the school, why, why, why...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open to find a wall of stems surrounding me. Sitting up quickly I felt light headed from the rush of blood. Shaking it off I stood up. 'Where's Gaara' was my first thought. Spinning around, looking all directions, I saw him on that same rock he was on earlier. Letting go the breath I had been holding I headed towards him.

"Hey." I said as I sat beside him. "Hn."

I looked around to see my thoughts a reality. I had gotten to see it in the moon light and it was exquisite. The ground was shining with the silver light and fireflies were dancing all around, giving the place a magical appearance. The stream looked like a beautiful sparkling thread wound around the whole world, or what I could see of it anyway.

Gaara and I sat there, just staring, for what seemed like forever. Eventually he broke the silence. "We should get going." He said in a barely audible voice. I could tell he didn't want to go either but we really needed to head back. Nodding I stood and took his hand. Once again he allowed it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back was quiet again, but only took twenty minutes. About half way home though I had gotten tired and Gaara carried me the rest of the way. He even carried me up the stairs and into our room.

He walked over to his bed and put me down gently, much to my surprise. He grabbed some clothes and headed out the door. I assumed he wanted me to move to my own bed but... well his bed was just _so comfortable._ I struggled to get my jacket off in my laying position. Once I did I threw it towards my side of the room and kicked off my shoes. Satisfied I got in my usual sleeping position, which was curled up on my side. My eyelids got heavy and by the time he got back I was on the edge of consciousness.

I have no idea _why _he let me sleep, but he did. The last thing I heard was his slight chuckle and his footsteps as he went to sit with his back against his occupied bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what do you think? I tried to make it sweet and a little romantic, but I don't want to rush the romance. Did I rush it? I hope not. Anyways please r&r for me. Thank you.**


	9. Sunaday's Dreams

Black and White

Sunaday's Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I had a strange dream. I was in the painting. The one with the goddess and the dragon. Only I was on the dragon. I was flying through the stars. Then I fell. As I fell all these voices came and spoke in ancient enchanted languages. Surprisingly I could understand them clearly. They were saying "Save him." over and over. I look around and saw another person falling beside me.

It was Gaara. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even. I called out to him to wake up. He stayed in his same comatose state. I frantically yelled because we were nearing the ground. He still didn't wake up. I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal impact.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat bolt upright in my bed. Well, Gaara's bed. I smiled as I remembered the previous day. I stretched and looked around. Gaara was _once again _gone. I sighed and stood up.

I walked across the room and looked out the window. It was just getting light outside. Wait. Wasn't today Sunday? That meant I was late. Late for church!

I sun around frantically, trying to think of what to do. Just then Gaara decided to make his entrance. "What are you doing?" He asked in that flat voice of his. "Uh, well I'm tring to figure out what to do because I'm late to church." and the I yelled in a pannicked voice, "And I don't even know where the church is!"

Gaara smirked and said, "You're lucky. The cermon starts in thirty minutes. And the church is just down the street." I sighed in relief and started to look for my sunday dress. Finding it I ran out and went to the wash room.

Upon arrival there was no one there. I thanked the gods for that and showered. Once finnished I put on my dress. It was a black gress with spagetti straps that went a littlebove my knee and the skirts flared slightly. I rushed into the room and grabbed my shoes. They were soft sole shoed that looked like slippers, but they had a ribbon that you wrap around your legs. They looked like ballarina shoes, but black.

Once I had laced them up I brushed my hair. I brushed it to where the banged fringed my face, giving me an almost emo look. Smiling I turned to Gaara and asked, "So, is it okay?"

He had the most peculiar look on his face. Somewhere between his usual look and shock, I think. He only nodded and looked away. I wonder what that was all about. Anyway, I asked him, "Are you gonna go?" "No." he said in a slightly rude tone. I rolled my eyes at this and asked in the same tone, "Why?"

He just shook his head and said, "You better hurry or you'll _really _be late." Realizing he was right I ran to the door, calling over over my shoulder, "Watch my guitar for me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was over I headed outside. I had made it on time, surprisingly, and everything went well. When I walked out the front door I saw the least likely person you could see near a church. Even less likely than _Gaara. _It was Sasuke. He looked me up and down, and said, "Hey baby, I missed you."

That was probably _the _grossest thing _anyone _had _ever _said to me in my _whole life. _I grimaced and stepped back a few feet. Sasuke stepped foreward and tried to reach out and toutch me. I stepped back again and ran into something, or rather someone's, chest. I turned to say sorry but my breath caught in my throat. I ahd run into Gaara. And he looked so... so beautiful! The sun was shining on his back, tracing his body in a yellow glow. He looked like and angel. Also, he had my guitar with him!

I smiled and hugged him. Obviosly uncomfortable he pushed me off and handed me my most valuable possesion. Sasuke then spoke out. "Back off. She belongs to me." He said in a rather smugg voice. He was completely delutional. Maybe we could take him to a therapist. I started to laugh at the thought. They both looked at me like I was crazy and Sasuke turned and left.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked when we started to leave. I smiled and said, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had prsuaded Gaara to go with me to a movie. Well, more like I begged him untill he said yes, except he got to pick the movie. When we got there Gaara picked the bloodiest movie there. That was fine by me. I love scary movies.

We skipped the refreshments and headed to our seats. We sat down in the verry back row and waited for it to start. Of course I had my guitar with me so I had to situate it. It was a really noisy ordeal too. I couldn't get it to saty standing so Gaara grabbed it and put it beside him. I smiled at him and he just turned his head. Sighing I sank down in my seat.

During the whole movie I stayed like that. Just sluched down in my seat. I didn't move once. When it was over I stood up and sat back down. My legs were stiff and my neck hurt from the angle I had it bent at. I rubbed my neck and waited for Gaara to get my guitar and head out.

I stretched and asked, "So what do you want to do now?" We had walked aimlessly and ended up in the middle of town where all the shoppes were. Only I didn't want to shop. I had no money. "Let's go back to the school." Gaara said in a commanding tone. I didn't object so we headed back, be skipping and walking backward, him glaring and carrying my guitar _still._

When we were back in our room I got my guitar from him and we both sat down on our seperate beds. I layed down and asked, "Hey Gaara, how come you don't have any friends?" I had been wanting to ask this sort of question since I first heard about him in Tsunade's office. He glanced at me and said, "I'll tell some other time."

I was thrilled! At lest he didn't go off on me or just flat out refuse to answer. I ssmiled and looked over at him. He had that damned book again! "Ugh, Gaara is that all you do? Read that horrid book? That's so boring." I said, hoping to get on his nerves. "Yes." was all he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was going uneventfully so I deided to take a nap. While I slept I had that strange dream again. The one with the dragon and the strange voices calling out to me. Again as I fell I looked over and saw Gaara sleeping while he fell. I called out to him multiple times getting no response each time. As the ground neared I let out a piercing scream.

I opened my eyes to find Gaara standing over me clutching my arms. I was panting as I asked, "What happened?" He sat down on my bed and said, "You were calling out in your sleep. You were yelling my name and then you screamed." I blinked and looked to see if he was serious. He was. He stood up and went over to his bed.

I curled up and faced away from him. I was trembling. That dream... it scared me. It was like I was supposed to save Gaara but I didn't know how. I drifted back to sleep thinking about that and what it could mean. For it had to mean _something, _didn't it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that was short but you know. I try. Sorry if it sucked. I havn't written in a while I was having to adjust to it again. Well anyways there you go. Again, sorry if it sucked. It was more of a filler chapter than anything. r&r for me please.**


	10. Longing Pain

Black and White

Longing Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following month was simple. Everything went normal, or as normal as possible. Nothing interesting happened in my classes, except of course music class. Sasuke still hit on me everyday but I got used to it and ignored it. I asked Gaara millions of questions, none of which he answered, while he read his books. It was a routine by the end of the first week.

In my spare time I worked on my guitar. I often played several songs and studied music all day. I had that same dream over and over again each night. I still wasn't able to save him. I didn't know how. Gaara and I would go to that same little clearing on Saturdays and we would go into town on Sundays. I was happy. I finally had a friend.

But there was this awful pain in my chest when I looked at Gaara. It made me want to gasp as though I couldn't breathe. It was a longing pain. I was falling in love with him more and more each day.

But I knew he didn't love me. He probably didn't even like me. I knew this fact so surely that I pushed my feelings aside and ignored them. I was in denial and I knew it. And yet I kept it all locked up. I feared losing what little I had of him by ruining it. I knew if the truth was out in the open it would all be ruined. So I endured the pain and pretended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Thursday afternoon I was laying on my bed and listening to some music when Gaara walked in. He went and sat down like always, but something was different. He seemed _happy. _Perplexed, I turned down my music so I could ask him what he was so happy about. Before I could say anythnig ahe ran out of the room again and slammed the door behind him.

I sat up and got my guitar. I strummed out meaningless notes as I waited for Gaara to return. I waited for three hours untill it was nine. I got up and went to take a shower. When I finished and dressed I returned to the room. It was still empty.

I brushed my hair and got into bed. I layed there untill ten. Still Gaara had not returned. I felt so hurt. I felt my heart being ripped apart. I gasped and turned on my side. Silent tears fell.

How pathetic I was, crying over something so stupid. But still I cried even as these thoughts reached my mind. Finally the tears stopped and I layed there, glassy eyed, untill I heard the door open. I could hear the soft footsteps to the bed. I pretended to sleep. Gaara said not one word as he went to lay down. I closed my eyes to try and block out all the thoughts and accuztions that ran through my head. I screamed at myself in my mind to stop being so weak. I barely even knew him! How could I love him? I asked myself this question repeatedly. But the most prominent question I had was, where had Gaara been? These thoughts plaiged me as I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I had the dream again. But this time as we fell through the air while he slept, I didn't call out to him. I didn't want to save him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? I was trying to add a little conflict. This chapter was **_MEGA_** short but I think this storry is going to be long. I don't know yet. Well, anyways r&r for me please. Thanks. **


	11. Yesterday's Feelings

Black and White

Yesterday's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**a/n: Okay, important note. The story is going to get wierd now. Like REALLY weird. So yeah, be warned. It is only so strange because I was on the phone while I wrote it. So yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Brandon Michie. May he rest in peace. He had beautifull eyes. Even though he was a skank.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I didn't speak to Gaara. He was so happy. I didn't ask him anything because I didn't want to ruin his good mood. He didn't seem to care that I was unusally quiet. In fact it seemed to make him even more cheerful. Once I was dressed for the day I headed to class. I ran into Sasuke on the way to the first class. Surprisingly he didn't say anything to me either. I was puzzled. Usually he clung to me, but now it was like he couldn't get away from me. Shaking my head I walked into the classroom. All my classes went the same way. I sat alone and no one talked to me.

During Lunch I saw Gaara sitting at his usual table, but there was someone with him. A girl. She had long blond hair and a tan. She was hanging off Gaara like a cheap suit. Enraged, yet curious, I slowly walked nervously toward them. Standing awkwardly at the end of the table I asked in a tight voice, "Who's this?" Gaara's face lit up as he said, "This is Cassie Yearwood. She and I were best friends back in Suna." He then smiled and hooked his arm around her shoulders. I could say nothing as I turned and left the caffeteria.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I pulled down my pants and pulled my switch blade out of the back pocket. I pushed the blade against the inside of my thigh beside the multiple other cuts. I pulled the knife up slowly as I enjoyed the pain and the sight of blood. I enjoyed the adrenilalen that pumped through my veins. The exhilleration made me moan. I placed it once again on the skin and pushed harder than the last time. I closed my eyes in pure pleasure.

"Is anyone in there?" an annoying voice called out. It was that bitch Cassie. I wanted to kill her so bad that I had to cut myself again to stop myself from using the knife on her. I let out another moan, louder this time, to let her know the stall was occupied. When I saw her feet move I grabbed a bunch of tissue and cleaned the blood. I flushed it down the toilet and pulled my pants back up.

I walked out of the restroom and headed towards my next class. I felt high from the release.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I was sitting in the gaybar eating ice cream and collecting my thoughts in my journal while I watched the dancers twirl their batons.

I was still upset with Gaara. He had abondoned me again yesterday. I wasn't really upset at the fact that he was gone. What I was really upset at was the possibilities of what he could be doing. I knew these thoughts were rediculous. It wasn't like we had anything going on.

I was surprised at the hostility I had yesterday. I had no reason to cut again. Was I really that insecure? Disgusted with myself I finished eating and gathered my things. I headed outside and walked towards the school. It was Saturday afternoon. I had come here so I could collect myself. I didn't feel like acting anymore. It was time for me to be my real self.

I grinned as I remembered the sweet sound of agony. I ran the rest of the way to school. I rushed into my room and reached under my bed. Finding what I was looking for I pulled out a small box. Opening it I found various body rings. I looked in the mirror and thought long and hard. The girl looking back at me in the mirror

was not the real me. I had to stop pretending. I had to become... real. I took out five rings. I placed two in my right eyebrow and and one in my left. The fourth ring went into the middle of my lip and the final one went into my tongue.

I stood up and went to where I kept my clothes. I took out all my preppie clothes that my mother had sent with me. I went to the metal trashcan and took ot the bag. I put all the bright colored clothes in it and got a match. I threw it onto the clothes and watched it burn. I was letting go of the lie that I had lived since I got here. The lie that I had everyone believe. I turned an walked to the remaining clothes. These were all darkly colored with death written all over them.

I put on a long sleeved fishnet undershirt and a spaghetti srtapped black and red horizontally stripped shirt with a zipper going across the top, right above the chest. I then put on a pure black flared skirt that went above my fingertips, but not high enough to show my scars, and a studded belt. To top it all of I put on some combat boots, a spiked collar, and strapped my guitar onto my back. I looked in the mirror.

I looked like my old self, before I had come to this school, before I began a life of unceartanty. I had only changed myself so people would like me. Back in my home town everyone hated me because I was different. Here I thought I had a chance to be liked. But now I know it was the same as always. Everyone got to know me and they hated me, even if looked the same as all of them. It was time I enjoyed being me.

I walked out of the room and ran into...

TO BE CONTINUED...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHA!!! cliffhanger!!! Again, in all seriousness, this chapter was dedicated to Brandon Michie. He commited social suicide at 3:47 pm today. He was being totally emo for about an hour, the decided to end it all!!! He ran into the middle of the Mall and... went in front of Mickey D's and asked for a couple of burgers. Then he shoved them into the clerks face and yelled, "DIE EMO FAG!!! EAT IT DADDY!!! EAT YOUR GOODBURGER!!!! home of the goodburger, may I take your order?"** **he was arrested and charged with harrassment. Well anyways r&r for me. Thanks.**


	12. Deidara

Black and White

Deidara

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to Magna Carta, Brandon's pet snake. It's a beautifull snake, red and yellow. He likes to dance in the kitchen with the hat. Oh and also, Sakura is **_**NOT**_** emo. She's just troubled is all. Okay? There is a difference.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the room and ran into a boy who seemed a year older than me at least. He had long blond hair with part of it put up into a high ponytail, with another part hanging loose, and his bangs covered one of his startling blue eyes. His stunning features amazed me. I looked him in the eye and said, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He just stood there with a blank expression and said nothing. I recognized him from my music class.

Then his expression changed. He looked at me with a lustfull smile. "What's your name, yeah?" he said in a sexy voice. I blinked and said, "Sakura Haruno. Who're you?" He looked at me with that same smile and said, "Deidara, yeah." He stepped closer and said, "You're pretty cute. How old are you?" "I'm sixteen, why?" "That's too bad, yeah. I wanted to have a little fun. Only if you were legal we could go to the real club. But since you're not I guess I'll see you around." He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, and he was gone in seconds.

This guy sounded like fun. I decided I would definately want to see more of him. But still there was a nagging in the back of my mind. What about Gaara? Well, Gaara has that slut, Cassie Yearwood. It's not like he would care if I started seeing this Deidara guy, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right so end of chapter. It was short, yes, but you want more, right? You know you want it. Again this chapter is dedicated to Magna Carta, the most beautifull snake ever. r&r for me. Thanks.**


	13. Unsatisfied Love

Black and White

Unsatisfied Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to the Sneaky Snake Club that I founded. It rocks.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days I became forgotten. Everyone was focussed on the new girl, Cassie, especially Gaara and Sasuke. When classes were over I would be in the room and Gaara would always be gone with Cassie. He didn't even notice my new appearence. And Sasuke stopped trying to get with me. He focussed on that blond haired bitch.

When I did see Gaara I didn't speak to him, or even look his way. He never noticed though. It was like I wasn't even there. It hurt me to think he didn't care about me, but at the same time it made me hate him. It was nearing Christmas. We had the choise to saty at the school during the Christmas break, or we could go home for it. I was thinking about going home and not coming back. But I still stayed. I knew my whole time time here was not about Gaara. I knew he would never love me back and I decided to stay and find someone new. It was time I moved on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Saturday I was walking toward the meadow that Gaara and I used to go to. I was trying to forget about Gaara the way he had forgotten about me, but it was hard. I was in love with him after all. Or was I? Maybe I was just confused. Maybe because he was the first and only real friend I had I began to _think _I loved him when it was really nothing.

As thought these thoughts I felt someone watching me. I spun around and came face to face with Deidara. "Are you following me?" I asked in an angry voice. He smirked and said, "Of course not, yeah. We just happen to be travelling the same path." I then dramatically screamed, "You sick stalker. What are you up to?" On the inside I was glad I had run into him. I had been meaning to talk to him for a while.

He stared at me blankly and then chuckled throatilly. He then said, "Actually I was looking for you, yeah." I looked at him questionaly and asked, "Why?" in a incredulous voice. He then answered in a deep, sexy voice, "I wanted to ask you if you were free tonight so we could go to the mall and hang, yeah." I was thrilled but I had to play it cool. I didn't want to seem too eager so that he would think I _really _liked him, even though I did. Or at least I think I did. There was another one of those stupid thughts that kept holding me back. I needed to just let go and enjoy myself. So I said, "Yeah, I'm free tonight I guess. What time did you have in mind?" He smiled at his victory and said, "I was thinking sixish, yeah." I agreed and he left me to myself.

I immediately ran home to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so how do you like it? I have lots of ideas for this story. It's now a co-op story. My friend Siruc aka Brandon is now helping me write it over the phone. Also again this chapter is dedicated to the Sneaky Snake Club that I founded. So r&r for me. Thanks.**


	14. Sweeter After Dark

Black and White

Sweeter After Dark

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This chapter is dedicated to Siruc aka Horace Pee McTitty because... He's my new co-writer.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the room it was empty. I got my clothes ready and went to the washroom down the hall. I stripped and got into the shower. I shampooed my hair and washed my body. When I was finished I got out and put on a black wifebeater with a pink skull on the left bottom corner and a black mini-tutu. I then put on my black and pink stripped panty hose and my black ballerina shoes. I finished it with a choke chain with a lock on it. I then pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail. I applied some black eye liner and black eyeshaddow. I put on some light pink lip gloss and put a semi-cirle of dots outlining under my eyes.

Just as I finnished I heard a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it. Deidara stood there wearing black baggy pants, a black mesh shirt with another shirt over it, and a long black trench coat. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room and went out of the building. One we were out he grabbed my waist. I felt uncomfrtable. Things were going a little too fast for me.

A few minutes later we were at the mall. There were more people there than I had expected. He led me into Spencers and we browsed through the jewelry and wallets. Then we wnt to the GAP and got some pants. Then we to JC Pennies and hid in clothes and jumped out at people. After all the excitement we went to the food cort and got Chick Fillet. After we ate Deidara took me to the $1. 50 movies.

When we entered the theater the people I saw were Gaara and Cassie. I turned to Deidara and said, "Why don't we go back. I'm too tired to watch the movie." He nodded his head and led me back out. We walked through the maze of people untill we got outside. We stood against the wall for a while enjoying the fresh air after the crowded mall. A bit later we started to walk down the street to the school.

Once we got there Deidara took me to my room. Suddenly I was curious. How did he know where my room was? I asked him and he laughed and said, "I have my ways litlle blossom, yeah." I shook my in amusement and went into the room. He followed me in and sat down on Gaara's bed. I panicked and said, "You shouldn't sit there. That's Gaara's bed." He smirked and said, "I don't care." He then grabbed me and pulled me to sit down beside him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips aginst mine soflty. He pulled back and an checked my expression. Finding that it was one of pleasure he leaned in and captured my lips once again, this time with more force.

He pushed me down on the bed and I put my hands in his hair. His tongue pushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and allowed passage. His tongue darted into my mouth and pushed against mine. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me too him. Just then the door burst open and a furious presence aproached the bed. Then an angry shout. "What's going on in here?!" Deidara pulled away and looked at Gaara's enraged expression. He stood up and said, "Catch you later, yeah." He walked through the doorway where Cassie was standing and turned to say, "See you tomorrow cherry blossom." Then he winked at me and was gone.

Gaara looked at me with hatred and stormed over to Cassie. He took her by the wrist and walked away. I got off his bed and went to mine. I layed down in all my clothes and started to go to sleep. An hour later I was still awake when Gaara came back in. He gave me a dirty look and I turned away from him. He let out and exasperated sigh and growled out, "Aren't you going to explain anything? Why _he _was here, and why he _kissing _you. On _my _bed?" When I said nothing he cursed under his breath and sat on his bed, turned the light out, and put his face in his hands.

That night I had a new dream. I was in the meadow with Deidara. We were holding hands and walking beside the river. There was a swarm of fire flies in the tall grass. Their lights outlined a figure. I moved closer, dorpping Deidara's hand, so I could see what it was. When I got close enough to see who it was the figure turned and disspeared. I turned to go back to Deidara but when I did no one was there. I turned in frantic circles looking for him. When I found the whole place mpty I hugged myself and collapsed to the ground.

At that very moment I woke from my dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah. New chapter. Again this is dedicated to my new co-writer Siruc aka Horace Pee McTitty aka Brandon Michie. r&r for me. Thanks.**


	15. The Killing Instinct

Black and White

The Killing Instinct

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicated this chapter to God for giving me the gift of life and then screwing it up.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up form my dream it was pich dark in the room. I sat up and tried to look for Gaara. I mentally slapped myself for being so weak that I had to find him when I was awake. Just as I was looking around I heard shouts in hallway. It sounded like Gaara and Deidara were yelling at each other. I shook my head to make sure I was hearing right. When I heard them again I got up and stood by the door.

I heard mumbles and then a angry shout. "What were you doing with her!? Why were you on her like that!?" That was Gaara. I couldn't hear the answer. I heard more mumbles and shouting and then a dead silence. I opened the door a crack and saw the retreating figure of Deidara while Cassie came from the other direction. She glared at Gaara and said, "I heard you talking about _her _again." Gaara just stood there and said nothing. Cassie sighed and stepped closer to him to where their noses almost toutched.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and said in a seductive voice, "She can't make you happy like I can." Then she kissed him and he kissed her. Disgusted I shut the door and got back in bed. I balled my fists and let out a low throaghty scream. I growled under my breath. "I hate Cassie. I wish she would die." I got up and trashed the room. I flipped the beds over, threw everything off the table, and ripped up all those book. I walked over to the corner and pulled shirt up to show my cuts.

I stared at the cuts for a few seconds untill I heard Gaara and Cassie outside. Gaara was saying, "We shouldn't be doing this." and Cassie said "Why not? You love me don't you?" Then I tore into my cuts and screamed as loud as I could. The blood seeped down my leg quickly and went onto the white carpet. I took my bloody hands and ran them through my hair.

Just then Gaara burst into the room. He looked at me with disgust and yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He started to run over to me but Cassie grabbed his arm. She shouted "Let the little suicidal bitch die. She obviously wants to." Gaara ignored her and snatched his arm away. He then closed the distance between us and bent down to me. He took both of my hands and pulled me up. I couldn't see very well or stand either. I tried say I loved him because I felt I was going to die.

He let go of one of my hands and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then put my hand around his neck. He brought his free hand up to my face and stoked my cheek. He whispered, "Don't talk. It's okay." then he got this sad expression and started, "Sakura I -" Just then Cassie ran up and started to pull on his arm that was around my waist. She screamed, "Let go of her! You're mine! LET GO!" I felt a sudden burst of hatred and strength. I luged forward and fell on Cassie. I sat up and punched her in the face untill she bleeding almost as much as I was.

Gaara came and grabbed my arms and jerked me up. He spun me around and said, "Saku -"

I passed out in mid-word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay strange. I can rewrite it if you want but it has to be everyone wants it re-wrote. If not, then suck up. Again this is dedicated to God. r&r for me. Thanks.**


	16. Love Returned

Black and White

Love Returned

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to Robbie's Beethoven.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes. All I could see was white and then a slash of red obscured my vision. I blinked to clear my sight. The figure slowly came into focus and I saw that it was Gaara. I squinted and tried to ask if it was really him. All I got out was a raspy noise. Gaara grimaced and said, "You shouldn't speak. You need to keep your strength. Just rest." He grabbed my hand and held it sofltly. He brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, his lips lingering, untill he brought it to rest at my side.

"You know, you lost a lot of blood that night. You really need to heal. We don't want you dieing on us do we?" he asked in a false cheery voice. I stared at him blankly, half asleep and in pain, but I still tried to smile. He leaned over and brushed the back of his hand across my foreheah, pushing the hair away from my eyes, and leaned his face closer to mine. My heart was beating frantically in my chest, as though it was trying to escape my body.

My vision started to blur again.

Suddenly everything was black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay guys I'm trying something new. This part will be in Gaara's POV. If you don't like it then tough. Okay here we go!**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speach"

_**"Inner Gaara, aka Shukaku"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Dammit! Why is it that anytime I try to make a move with her I always get interupted and everthing is ruined!? Shit! What the fuck? Why am I such a screw up? And stupid Deidara! Always taking Sakura away from me. I hate that dick. I'm beat his pansy-ass.'_

"Shit!" I half-yelled. I was sitting outside of Sakura's room thinking about the situation at hand. _'How the hell does she like that blonde haired prick more than me anyways? I mean I _am _her roommate after all. God, if anyone should get her it should be me. Jesus H. Christ.'_

_**"Well kid, look at you. You're the one who's getting with that Cassie slut. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at yourself."**_

_'Cassie? I thought I loved her. But now that I see her I can see how much she has changed. When we were kids we were the best of friends. But now she just wants to fuck me. Was she always like that? I don't even know.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. It wasn't like me to be so... emotional. What was Sakura doing to me? As I sat with my eyes closed I heard rapid foot steps aproaching Sakura's room. Curious I opened my eyes to find Deidara.

I stood up and moved in front of the. I glared ferociously and asked in a deadly tone, "What the fuck are _you _doing here?" He smirked his same old cocky smile and said, "What am _I _doing here? I'm coming to see my girl. What are _you _doing here?" I was furious. "_Your _girl? _YOUR GIRL!?_" I pushed him against the wall and sucker punched him. Then blondie said, "Oh HELL no biatch!" He started swinging at me and hit me in the jaw. I started swinging back and got some good hits in.

We scraping on the floor when a nurse walked up and said, "You boys should take that outside. This is a hospital you know. People are dying in here. You need to stop all your bullshit." She seperated us and told us to calm down or leave.

We both sat down and started to wait. My mind became overcome with thoughts once more.

_'What is _he _doing here? This is my chance to show Saskura how I really feel about her, and He's here messing it up. I'm gonna kill him!'_

_**"That's right kid! Let's pistol whip him!!"**_

_'No! I don't have a pistol and Sakura will only hate me more than she already does. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I might go crazy.'_

_**"You mean more than you already are?"**_

_'SHUT UP! There's only one thing I'm crazy about and that's her.'_

_**"WAIT! Did you really just think that? I don't want to be a nancy boy. Just go over there and kick this guys ass."**_

_'Shut the fuck up already! I'm trying to really think here and you're just being a fag.'_

Just then Deidara looked over at me. "I have to go. I have a hot date tonight." He stood up and walked out the door.

_**"What? What's that supposed to mean?"**_

_"It means that he's cheating on Sakura!"_

I smiled. I was going to finally have my chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger! Weeeeel Kyle's mom... BOYS AND GIRLS! okay so... whatcha think? What's gonna happen? I don't even know. Okay so again this chapter is dedicated to Robbies Beethoven. r&r for me. Thanks. **


	17. Thoughts and A Plan

Black and White

Thoughts and A Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to the fake flowers on the computer table**

**This is still in Gaara's POV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I was sitting in Sakura's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. I wanted to tell her that I really liked her, maybe even loved her. But Shukaku had other plans.

_**"C'mon kid! We can crush her. Well, that is, if she really does care for you."**_

_'NO! I could never do that to Sakura. She... she means too much to me.'_

_**"What?! We are a monster. Remember? We **_**stabbed **_**a guy just because he looked at us wrong. And now your just gonna throw our whole life away? For some girl that you barely know, might I add. Why don't you just stick with Cassie? She knows about your past and still stays with you. I doubt that Sakura would even look at you if she knew about all the things you've done."**_

_'I don't care. I thought I loved Cassie when we were kids but people change. She isn't the same person she was all those years ago. And Sakura's not that type of girl.'_

_**"How do you know that? What makes you think she's any different than any of the others there at the god forsaked school? She could just be manipulating you. Did you ever think of that?"**_

_'She wouldn't do that! The first time I saw her outside of Tsunade's office I knew she was different. I knew she was... _special.

_**"You really are crazier than I gave you credit for. Fine, take your chances, but when she hates you for your past don't come crying to me, because I warned you."**_

Then Shukaku was gone. This was going to be a long wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just another crap chapter. Thought I should write more. Anyways this is dedicated to the fake flowers on the table. r&r for me. Thanks.**


	18. The Tension and The Terror

Black and White

The Tension and The Terror

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to the beef stick.**

**This is back to Sakura's POV.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been out of the hospital for three days and during that time I had been in the pavillian. The doctors said it would be the best thing for me since I had a "cutting problem". I said _they _were the crazy ones. During this time they tried to give me "therapy". All they did was say how much everyone cared about me and wanted me to live. Just to get myself out I said that I felt more... sane. They were happy. They said that since I had made alot of progress in such a short time I was free to go anytime I wanted. They said that they were sure I could recover completely soon. Like I said, they're the crazy ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I returned to the school everyone avoided me as I walked down the hall. As I walked everyone whispered when I passed. I could hear the main subject of these private conversations though. It was all about me and how I went crazy. Whatever.

Just then I saw Deidara walking down the hall with a girl with long black hair and black eyes. Their arms were linked together and she was hanging off of him. They stopped in the hall and he turned to her and kissed her.

What!?

I couldn't believe my eyes. He really just _cheated _on me? With _that_? Is this a joke?

I walked over to them and pushed Deidara. "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed in his face. He smirked and said, "Kissing my girlfriend. What's it look like?" He was such a cocky bastard. I punched him in the face and yelled, "Bitch!"

He turned his head to me slowly and said, "You really shouldn't have done that." He pulled back his hand and brought it to my face hard and fast, nocking me back with the force and drawing blood as well. I brought my hand to my face and felt the small trail of blood go down my jaw. I was about to say something when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"And _you _shouldn't have done _that._" Gaara stepped closer and pushed me behind him. "That's no way to treat alady, now is it?" He continued. Deidara glared at him and said, "This is none of your buisness freak." He smirked again and crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking he had won the argument when it had clearly just begun. Gaara smirked right back and stepped closer to Deidara.

"It's my buisness as much as it is yours." He replied in a cool and dangerously calm voice. Deidara seemed to notice the threat because his smirk dropped and he clinched his fists. "Really? And what are you going to do?" He asked in a serious voice.

Gaara mocked deep thought and said, "Oh I don't know... hmm... maybe I'll just... kill you." He said slowly, and that evil smirk crept up his face at the end. I shivered at the look in his eyes. He moved forward again only this time Deidara moved back. This happened untinn Deidara's back was against a wall and Gaara was about two feet away from him.

"I only have one question for you." Gaara said in a harsh whisper. "Do you want to die fast of slow?" He laughed an evil laugh that made my blood run cold and grabbed Deidara by the neck, cutting off his air supply. Paicked I ran up to Gaara and tried to pry his arm away from Deidara's throaght.

"Gaara stop it!" I screamed. He seemed to go back to normal and his gripped loosened a little. I took this chance to fully pull him off Deidara and push him away.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled, angry that he had tried to kill my sort of boyfriend, even though he had a girlfriend, and he _had _slapped me. But at least he didn't ignore me the second Cassie came along.

"You're on his side?" Gaara asked in a disbelieving tone. His eyes held anger but more so they held hurt, betrayel, and possibly even love. At that second I felt my heart rip and shatter. I was so much in love with Gaara and yet I always pushed it away and hid it. Now all of those traterous feeling were resurfacing when I wanted them gone. I turned away from him and faced Deidara. I acted as though Gaara wasn't there and asked, "Are you okay Dei?" He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Leaning in he said, "Of course." He kissed me lightly and pulled me closer. I heard footsteps fade away and knew that Gaara had gone. Sighing I stepped away from Deidara and said, "I can't believe you."

He looked almost sad when he said, "She really means nothing to me. I'm sorry I lost it. I really didn't mean it." The girl he had kissed arlier was still there and looked at him. He looked back and said, "It's true."

She glared and spun on her heels and left. He turned back to me and said, "I'm glad you're back. I really missed you." He kissed me again and walked away.

What was I supposed to do? Should I forgive Deidara and give him a second chance? Or should I go to Gaara and tell him my deepest feelings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter a little longer than they have been lately. I hope you liked it. Again this chapter is dedicated to the beef stick. r&r for me. Thanks.**


	19. Gaara's Confessions

Black and White

Gaara's Confession

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

**I dedicate this chapter to my Jumbo Bag of Cotton Balls**

**a/n: Please Pay attention to the song in this chapter. It's really important to the story**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara would never love you back. That's the thought that forced me to give Deidara his second chance. I knew that he didn't deserve it but I gave him it anyway. When I returned to the room after the big fight in the hall Gaara was there. He turned his back to me and acted like I wasn't there. I couldn't blame him either. I ahd betrayed him when he neede me most. I would be surprised if he ever forgave me for that.

It had been a week since that say and Gaara still wouldn't talk to me, and really wanted to know what was up. he and Cassie hadn't talked since that day either and it looked like she had even gotten a new boyfriend. Did they have a fight or what?

Christmas break was just a day away and we had to decide if we were going to stay at the school suring it or go home. I decided to stay only because Deidara wanted me to. I was surprised to find out that Gaara had decided to stay also, along with Sasuke and a few others that I didn't know. I was sort of nervous to spend almost all of the break alone with Deidara. I was begging to get uncomfortable around him more and more often.

The day passed too quickly for my taste and then it was night time. That night I had a strange dream. It was a mix between the one where Gaara and I fall and the one where Deidara and I are in the meadow.

We're in the meadow and I see the figure through the mist. I drop Deidara's hand and step closer to the figure. I finally get close enough to see who it is but just as I try the ground spits open and the mysterious figure and I both fall through, leaving Deidara behind. While we fall I look over to find Gaara. He's asleep as usual and we're aproaching the ground fast. I call out to him and he still doesn't wake up, just like all the other times. But this time I get closer to him and grab his hand. I pull him closer to me and take both of his hands with both of mind.

Just before we hit the ground I close my eyes. I open then a second later and I'm back in the meadow, still holding both fo Gaara's hands. I look up into his beautifull light green eyes and see and the love that they hold. He leans forward and whispers something. I can't hear what he said because of the roaring noises in my head. He keeps leaning towards me untill our lips meet softly, magically and then...

And then I woke up. It was dawn and light flooded through the open window. I looked over toward Gaara's bed and saw him staring at me with the strangest expression. When he saw me looking back he got up and left the room. Dissapointed I sat up and got out of bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day I saw Deidara. He wanted me to go out with him. I made up an excuse about wanting to do my homework at the start of the break so I didn't have to worry about it later. He said he understood and that it was okay.

After thios incident I went to the room and got my guitar. I hadn't really been practicing since I ahd been in the hospital and I knew I needed to, lest I want to forget how to play.

I didn't have to think about what to play. A song had been burning on the tip of my tongue for a while now. While I strummed out the beginning chords Gaara walked into the room and sat down on his bed with a book. I ignored him and played the song.

**All the boys voices cracking  
Oh, the moaning half-tones  
Come summertime, we're all the same age here**

**All the tension and the terror  
Thin limbed gorgeous green eyes smiling   
And I'm going straight to Hell**

**All the possibility and promise just  
Weighs on me so heavily  
And I**

**Try, but I'm not convincing  
Your lips, they pout and twist, and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you**

**You take in everything with  
A certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing, please...**

**Darling, all of these awkward  
Jumpstart, stalling conversations  
Mean much more to me than anything**

**And it comes down to me and you, and  
Whether we're supposed to or not, we still will  
We're so much better off...than them**

**All the possibility and promise just  
Weighs on me so heavily  
And I**

**Try, but I'm not convincing  
Your lips, they pout and twist, and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you**

**You take in everything with  
A certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing, please**

**A look, a laugh, a smile  
A second passes by and I regret it  
Words just aren't right...**

**Sometimes I just can't explain  
All the ways you devastate me  
Always on my mind**

**I...  
Try, but I'm not convincing  
Your lips, they pout and twist, and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you**

**You take in everything with  
A certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing**

**I try, but I'm not convincing  
Your lips, they pout and twist, and  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you**

**You take in everything with  
A certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing, please...**

When I was finished Gaara looked at me and asked, "Where did you learn that song?" I smiled and said, "Oh, I just heard it around."

He looked slightly uncomfortable when he said the next sentence. "Sakura, I don't think you should date Deidara."

I wasn't as mad as I shouold have been. I was actually a little excited. "I mean he's no good for you." He continued. "He doesn't treat you like he should."

I was puzzled. Why was Gaara saying all of this? "Gaara," I said slowly, thoughtfully. "What do you mean by that?"

He seemed thrown off by my question. "Well," he said after a long pause, "You should be his only girl, not some side attraction." He said the last part with anger that reflected my own. How dare he!? "He doesn't do that Gaara. That was only once and he said she meant nothing to him. I trust him."

Gaara's face took on a bitter look as he said, "Then you're a fool. He still does it Sakura. Every day. Can't you see that?" I stood up and said, "Don't lie to me Gaara. I know him and he wouldn't do that. Why do you hate him so much?" By now I was screaming angrily. Gaara had stood as well and was facing me with a stoic expression.

"I hate him because he's a sorry excuse for a human and takes pleasure in tormenting me." The last part of this sonfused me. "What do you mean 'tormenting you'?" I asked him. He sighed and began.

"Deidara lived i the same place as I did when we were growing up. I was always troubled and violent because I had a bad childhood. My father abused me because my mother died giving birth to me and blamed me for it. The kind of shit that I went through changed me into an 'unstable' person, so said the doctors. One day while I was drugged up I ran into this guy in the street. The drugs made me think that it was my father so I just started to hit him. I almost killed him and I ever since Deidara hasn't let me live it down, or forget it for that matter."

He searched my face looking for some unknown emotion. I felt so sad for him! He was abused and then he was drugged and thought he was beating the cause to all of his problems. How could Deidara be so cruel? When Gaara say the expression on my face he relaxed slightly and said, "So?" He sounded nevous.

"Oh Gaara!" I cried and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't have a clue!" I let go of him and wiped away a few tears. He relaxed even more and smiled slightly. "Oh, of course I'll break up with Deidara. I was planning to anyways. He's a bit too pushy." I smiled and hugged Gaara again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Deidara in his room listening to the radio. I walked in and said, "Deidara, I need to talk to you." He looked up and said, "Good, because I need to talk to you too, yeah." I sat down and said, "It's been really fun and all but, well, I don't think you're the one for me." I looked atb his face and saw relief. "Oh good!" he said. "I saw scared to break up with you because it mught have hurt you. I'm glad it's over."

I smiled and got up and walked out of the room. I was glad that it had been so easy.

While I walked down the hall Sasuke came up to me and said, "So Sakura, now that you're single again I was wondering if you would like to go put sometime?" I stopped in my tracks and thought this over. He was right. I was single and could do whatever I wanted. I accepted his invitation and told him I would let him know when I wanted to go.

I skipped into the room and saw Gaara was still there. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Why're you so happy?" He asked.

Should I tell him? It _was _Sasuke after all. I decided to tell and said, "I broke up with Deidara and Sasuke asked me out on a date and I said yes." I said the last part really fast so that maybe he wouldn't vatch it, but alas I'm not that lucky.

"You did _what_?" Hr roared. "Um," I said in a weak voice, "I said yes." He flew up to me and said, "You can't go out with Sasuke!" he said in a thretening voice.

"Why not?" I said in a would be defiant tone had I not been intimidated by Gaara.

"Because yo belong to me!" He shouted.

I what? Was I hearing correctly? Did he really just say that? Yes, I think he did.

I stared at Gaara with a shcocked expression. He looked at me with firm determination. "What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"I mean," he began, "That you are _mine. _Ever since the first day you came her I could tell you were different. You didn't fear me and you didn't hate me. You were so bold and daring, taking my hand that day we went to that little clearing the first time. I was so happy that someone wasn't scared to ebven get close to me that I let you keep hold of me all day, just so I could savor the feel of another person. When Cassie came and you started to drift from me I finally realized just how much I loved you. You are mine and you always will be. I love you Sakura and I always have. It killed me when you were with Deidara. I was so jelous of him that I could barely stand it, and that night you almost died almost killed me also. You are the most wonderfull, beautifull, _perfect _girl I have ever met and I want you to want me the way I want you because I am truely in love with you."

All I could do was stare. He really loved me? But that was impossible right? I mean dreams never come true. I shook my head and blinked to make sure I really _wasn't _dreaming. When Gaara was still there I smiled. Maybe it was true. Maybe he _did _love me.

Gaara looked at me with expectation. He was waiting for my answer. All I said in response to his deep confession was, "I love you too." He smiled then, an actuall full fledged smile, and it made him look wonderfull. I laughed and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly. He reponded and deepened the kiss. When we pulled apart he looked deeply in mt eyes and said, "I truly do love you Sakura, and nothing will ever change that."

I smiled and said, "And I love you Gaara, and I always will." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest.

"I guess dreams really do come true, no matter how crazy they are." I laughed and Gaara did too.

And so the two outcast found each other and ended all of the lonlyness and hatred in their hearts, and here in Gaara's arms I felt completely safe and loved. I felt like I had been completed and it was amazing. It was astounding that two people alike in so manny ways, and yet still as different as black and white could find each other and know that they were the person that they had unknowingly been seeking all of their lifes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so the end. Did you like it? I did. Did you pay attention to the song? Well again this dedicated to my Jumbo Bag of Botton Balls and also I'm starting another story so look out for it. r&r for me. Thanks.**


End file.
